The Walking Dead: Living My Own Fear
by KiddoArgent16
Summary: Margaretha Simone Cardenas, tambien conocida como Marga o Simone, viaja con su madre por todo el continente en busca de su hermano desaparecido, ¿el problema? Que el apocalipsis esta ahora sobre el planeta, los caminantes seran un inconveniente para que ellas sobrevivan, ¿que pasara cuando se encuentren al Gobernador? ¿encontraran a Rick y a la prision?
1. Chapter 1

TWD: Living My Own Fear

Prologo

Sabes que ya nada es como antes cuando todo cambia de repente, en un parpadeo te das cuenta que tu miedo es más real que tu locura, no sabes porque suceden las cosas, solo sabes que están sucediendo. Tienes miedo, miedo de que algo suceda en tu familia, que tus amigos mueran, perder todo lo que has obtenido con los años…

Mamá suele decir "-Margaretha Simone Cárdenas, usted no se rinda mi niña, nada puede dañarle sus sueños-"

Pues déjenme decirles que mi madre estaba mal, esto rompe mi vida, me hunde en mi propio miedo, mi propia duda…

Es curioso como llegue a este lugar, donde antes estaban los reos ahora hay sobrevivientes pero, lo curioso ha sido que llegue aquí en busca de mi hermano y no por mi propia protección, aun pienso en él, sigo con la vaga esperanza de que el estará en este lugar, pero nada es seguro.

-¿en qué piensas?- me pregunta el cazador

-En muchas cosas, pienso en mi madre, en cuanto se arriesga atendiendo a la gente, este donde este, en la situación en la que se esté, pienso en mi hermano ¿Dónde podrá estar John? Y pienso en…En cuál es el sentido de la vida, ¿Cuál es el significado? Si todos morimos al final, ¿Tiene sentido aprender todo para vivir? Olvidare todo y moriré, en algún momento… Porque siempre es así, con todas las personas…

La gente que pasa por allí me miro raro, era lógico, no era común en mí hablar, solo hablaba lo suficiente y cuando era necesario y con muy poca gente, por lo cual se les hacía bastante raro escuchar mi punto de vista de las cosas, mis pensamientos…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Llevaba horas acostada en el sofá, mirando la variedad de plantas que tiene mi madre en la sala, miraba una y otra vez las plantas, intentaba asimilar la noticia que me dio mi madre...

¿Mi hermano desaparecido? ¿Qué clase de castigo?

-Marga- me llama mi madre con voz tranquila

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? -Dos días

-¿En dos días la humanidad se fue a la basura? Porque no me sorprende

-Marga, se cómo te sientes, podemos quedarnos aquí un par de semanas, mientras se despejan las calles y luego podemos salir y probar suerte, tal vez lo encontremos

-¿Y si no? ¿Qué haremos?

-Y si no, entonces sobrevivir, es así Marga, las cosas son así ahora, hay que aceptarlo

-¿Porque? ¿Porque todo tiene que ser tan injusto?

-Porque la vida así lo quiso

Han pasado ya cerca de quince días desde que todo empezó, el invierno comenzaba a llegar, las noches cada vez más frías y ni que hablar de las madrugadas. Mamá decidió que era hora de partir de casa, hora de buscar un refugio, hora de buscar a mi hermano. Bajo las cobijas abrazo a Camila, la perra de un año, que habíamos adoptado de la calle, había aprendido modales, así que aprendió a estar en silencio la mayoría del tiempo, no es de raza definida, pero tenía cierto aire de perro galgo. Parecía que la lluvia no pararía, rezaba porque no hubiera tormenta.

-Marga, hora de levantarse- anuncia mi madre una vez que entra a mi habitación-Podrás seguir durmiendo en el camino.

Suspiro audible mente y salgo de la cama, tomó mis pantalones azules, una blusa blanca de manga al codo y muy apresuradamente me pongo las prendas, me pongo medias y me pongo mis botas bajas negras y tomó mi chaqueta negra de cuero. Sin importar las indicaciones de mi madre, me dejó el cabello suelto, pero en las muñecas llevaba dos ligas para cabello. Salgo de mi habitación y por la puerta trasera tomó las correas de los perros, mi madre ya les había puesto previamente el collar. Tomó las dos mochilas y bajo la lluvia camino y camino al garaje, dejó las correas en el asiento trasero y meto las mochilas en la cajuela. Mi madre la cierra y entra llamando por lo bajó a los perros. Camino a la habitación de mi madre y sacó la pistola y las pocas municiones que teníamos para esta, hasta ayer supe de la existencia del arma, mi madre la tenía ilegalmente, por lo cual estaba escondida, se la pasó a mi madre por la ventana y logró ver que guarda la munición en los bolsillos y la pistola en su cinturón. Camino a la habitación de mi hermano y tomó su katana, la había comprado de colección unos años atrás, ayer mi madre le saco filo, era un arma letal y silenciosa. Con la katana a la espalda camino de nuevo al garaje, subo a Pilin, un pequeño perro sin raza definida, aunque era muy similar a un chihuahua, no lo era, Camila sube tras él y cierro la puerta. Mi madre se monta en el asiento del conductor y prende el auto, yo por mi parte, quito el candado del portón y lo abro rápido. El invierno había corrido mucho a los mordedores, así que habían muy pocos, me subo al asiento de atrás y mi madre saca el auto del garaje y comienza a conducir, dejando atrás muchos lindos recuerdos, sabía que no volveríamos, al menos no durante mucho tiempo...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Jugaba con mi pulsera y contaba nuevamente las piedras de esta, una que parecía jade, una transparente, otra parecía lapislázuli, la otra era café, de nuevo una que parecía jade y dos transparentes, una morada, otra café y la última, que quedaba como adorno colgante, como un rosa pálido casi transparente, en total unas diez, el brillo del oro laminado me recordaba cuando la obtuve, me la había regalado mi mejor amigo para mi graduación de la escuela y si, aun la conservaba, nunca me la quitaba.

Mire el camino y luego mire atrás, los perros dormían como solo ellos sabían y volvi a poner mi mirada en el camino, habían pasado ya varios meses, no sé cuántos, habíamos pasado casi por todo el continente, encontrándonos mucha gente y muchísimos más caminantes, pero esa gente quedaría atrás, como todos los recuerdos. Mire un letrero, saque el mapa que habíamos conseguido

-Tenemos una prisión a casi una hora, deberíamos quedarnos en el bosque por hoy, o dormir aquí en los autos.

-Mañana podemos buscar, de todos modos es tarde, de nada sirve ponerse a hacer locuras- la señale

-Tienes razon mi querida madre- le sonreí, nos estacionamos a un lado de la carretera, el sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte y hacia un poco de frio. Mi madre les puso la correa a los perros y los saco del auto a que caminaran un poco e hicieran sus necesidades, por mi parte, movía los asientos para tener espacio para nosotras.

Revisaba las mochilas buscando conservas, aunque sea de piña, odiaba esa fruta, pero por el momento le daba las gracias por estar alli, encontré una conserva de melocotón y suspire tranquila, mi madre no duro mucho y volvió con los perros, teniamos un saco completo de alimento para perro, cada cierto tiempo mi madre conseguía conservas y comida para los perros, una madre excelente, eso era ella. Abrió la cajuela y se sentó alli y comenzó a alimentar a los perros, abrí la lata y me comí la mitad, cuando ella termino, subió de nuevo a los perros y tomo la conserva y se comió la mitad que quedaba, teniamos que reservar para los próximos días, a ver si teniamos suerte.

El sol se había ocultado en el horizonte, puse mi katana en la cajuela y me hice mi espacio en el auto.

-Que descanses Marga

-Igual, mamá

Cerré los ojos y abrace a Camila y casi inmediatamente olvide lo que había a mi alrededor.

Sentía el sol dándome en la cara, genial, ¿en qué momento había amanecido? Los perros aun dormían a mi lado, asi que sigilosamente Salí del auto y estire mi brazo y tome mi katana, la cual puse en mi espalda, ajustando la tira. Camine un par de autos y encontré a mi madre, apoyada en el capo de un jeep

-Muy buenas tarde Marga

-¡La chucha! ¿Ya es pasado medio día?

-Algo asi, como mucho es medio día, ¿quieres comer algo? Aún nos quedan algunas…

-No mamá, estoy bien- le interrumpí.

Ella asintió, saco el arma de su cinturón y la cargo y tomo otra que estaba a su lado y también la cargo y me la extendió

-¿Y esto porque?- le pregunto tomándola

-Saldremos en busca de provisiones, iremos al bosque, tal vez encontremos algo más que árboles y caminantes, no sé si te podre cuidar la espalda todo el tiempo- asiento y le dedico media sonrisa, guardo el arma en el cinturón

-¿Dejamos a los perros en el auto?

-Es lo mejor por ahora, ¿lista para irnos?

-Sí, mamá

Ella me dedico una sonrisa y comenzamos a caminar al bosque, nos adentramos y comenzamos la búsqueda de algún campamento mal resguardado, quizá hasta de algún animal, aunque con armas de fuego lo único que lograríamos seria espantarlo.

Caminamos como mucho una hora, no había ni un alma en el bosque, nada más el viento y los árboles.

"Genial, sin cena de nuevo" pensé

"Anda Marga, tampoco es tan malo como tu nombre" me reprocho mi subconsciente

"¡Hey! ¿A ti que te pasa? Margaretha Simone Cárdenas es un nombre original"

"Claro que no niña, claro que no, además, tu verdadero nombre es Margaretha Simone Jiménez Cárdenas"

"Por dios, no pongas el maldito Jiménez, detesto a ese señor, a esa maldita familia y todo lo que tenga que ver con el"

Varias ramas rompiéndose me sacaron de mi pelea interna, que estúpida, peleando por mi nombre, mi madre y yo nos escondimos detrás de unos árboles, quede muy lejos de ella, eso me preocupo, tome la pistola entre mis manos y le quite el seguro, respire profundo y me quede alli, esperando a que algo pasara.

Me quede alli, en silencio, sentía que la mano me temblaba, estaba nerviosa, no debo ponerme nerviosa, una parte de mi esta consiente de que algo puede suceder, otra parte me decía que podía morir, mi completo dilema.

-¡Aquí hay alguien!- grito un hombre, demonios, la encontraron, escuche unos susurros.

-¡No tengo nada!- grito, era mi madre- Se los repito, no tengo nada

Salgo violentamente, el árbol me protegía, ahora no, no pensaba con claridad, al final, mi madre estaba en peligro, la mujer que me dio la vida y que bien podría morir por dejarme vivir, pero no dejaría que muriera, eso nunca.

-Suéltala- apunto al hombre que tiene a mi madre de rodillas y con las manos detrás de la espalda

El hombre que estaba frente a ella se giró y me miro, llevaba un parche en el ojo, ¿jugaba de malo por llevar el parche o algo le había sucedido?

-Baja el arma querida- me dijo con calma

-¿Querida? Querida tu maldito culo, suéltenla- le respondí de manera cortante

-¿O si no que?- me respondió el hombre que tenía a mi madre

-Tendrán a su peor pesadilla rompiéndoles el culo- estos tipos se la ganaron, apunte al hombre al cuello y le dispare.

Callo al lado de mi madre, mi madre soltó rápidamente la amarra improvisada de sus manos, recupero su pistola y apunto al hombre que tenía al frente. El hombre levanto ambas manos.

-No necesitamos llegar a esto- las bajo- Somos humanos, podemos razonar, hablemos las cosas- tomo su arma

-Tonto ¿no crees? Dices que hablemos y me estas apuntando con un arma- mi madre me miro, y miro detrás mío.

Escuche un disparo, inmediatamente algo rozo mi pierna, rompiendo la tela, un intento fallido de disparo, encontré al hombre, "escondido", le dispare en la cabeza, apunte al hombre que tenía mi madre y ambas apuntamos al del parche.

Comenzaron a defenderse, me escondía tras los árboles, se defendían, al principio eran solo tres, ¿ahora? Muchos, nos habían seguido gran tramo del bosque, si querían algo de nosotras, bien pudieron hacerlo en la carretera, sin dejar de disparar, llego hasta el árbol más cercano a mi madre, la pierna me sangraba y me dolía, fue donde me rozo la bala, ambas nos miramos y asentimos, corrimos al frente sin dejar de disparar, corríamos entre los árboles, pensé en perderlos, pero conocían la zona, quien se perdería seria yo, me pongo al lado de mi madre, uno de los hombres nos sorprendió, vi la intencion de dispararle a mi madre, empuje a mi madre al suelo y la bala impacto en mí, casi de rodillas y solté un gemido de dolor, el hombre cayó al suelo por una bala de mi madre, ella me ayudo a ponerme en pie, todo se me comenzaba a nublar, paso su brazo debajo de hombro y yo pase mi brazo sobre su hombro, me obligaba a correr cuando no podía, no la culpaba, teniamos que dejar a esos hombre lejos, cerré los ojos y sorpresivamente ambas caímos al suelo, mire al frente cuando escuche más disparos, mi vista solo podía ver a lo largo del suelo, solo distinguía los zapatos, tres zapatos de hombres y dos de mujeres, sentí que alguien me ayudo a ponerme en pie, pero de manera inesperada, absolutamente todo se torno negro.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

_Marga se miraba al espejo nuevamente, era la tercera vez que le iba mal en el día, se lavó la cara y respiro profundo, ya era mucho el abuso de su padre, se quitó la blusa y se puso de medio lado, a como pudo, miro sus pintas rojas en la espalda y en su hombro, producto del maldito de su padre, el abuso iba muy lejos esta vez, Marga estaba decidida a pararlo, ya no soportaba a Jason, con su maldito acoso, esa era la razon por la cual odiaba a su hermanastro, y a su padre, el sucio, cerdo, el maldito Francisco, un borracho que solo sabía estar sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión. Se puso de nuevo la camisa y salió del baño, con su cara de inocente niña asustada de diez años, camino de nuevo a la sala y se sentó en un sofá, a soportar las caras sucias de los dos hombres que estaban alli._

_"Hey bonita, ¿Por qué no te levantas y me traes una cerveza?"_

_"No quiero, Francisco"_

_"¿Cómo me llamaste?" Francisco se levantó de un brinco y la tomo por el cuello, acortándole la entrada de aire "eres muy insolente Margaretha" la soltó y la tomo del brazo, tiraba fuerte de su brazo, lastimándola, la llevo hasta la cocina y le dio un puñetazo en su estómago._

_Marga no tuvo opción y se apoyó en el mueble y respiro profundo, intentando que el aire llegase a sus pulmones, a su lado, tenía el cuchillo, sin pensarlo lo tomo, de un certero golpe, incrusto el filoso cuchillo en el brazo, el derecho, con el que siempre le pegaba, se sintió feliz de haberlo hecho, supo que tenía la fuerza suficiente para defenderse, fue lo último que supo antes de sentir el frio suelo, antes de dejar de ver la luz y todo se convirtiera en un solo fondo oscuro._

_-Tendremos que esposarla al tuvo de la cama, no sabemos si por alguna razon no resiste- decía una mujer._

_-Ella lo va a lograr, pudo con mucho, no dejara que una maldita bala la mate- comento mi madre, Lilian, tenía su famoso tonito de madre enojada_

_-Sera solo una precaución señora- comento otra voz, esta se escuchaba más juvenil ¿Quién era?_

_Sentí algo metálico aferrarse a mi muñeca y como mi brazo fue estirado, alguien acaricio mi mejilla, suspiro y simplemente escuche sus pasos alejarse._

-¿Mamá?- pregunte mientras abría mis ojos con dificultad, la luz me lastimaba la vista- ¿Mamá?- volvi a llamar, sentí que, ¡demonios! Estoy esposada, abrí mis ojos de golpe y me senté, comencé a forcejear, lo mire, si estaba esposada, ¿Por qué?, comencé a jalonear- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- gritaba cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Rick! Llama a Lilian, ¡Dile que despertó!- escuche la voz ronca de un hombre.

Seguía jaloneando, lastimando mi muñeca, era estúpido hacerlo, pero mi conciencia no hacia efecto sobre mi estupidez. Un hombre entro, dejo su ballesta a la entrada y más gente se le unió, se acercaba a mí con algo en la mano, joder, me prepare para tener que defenderme si es necesario.

"¡Marga! ¿Qué carajo haces niña? ¿Y si venía a soltarte?" me grito mi subconsciente

"¡A la mierda! ¿Si termina siendo como Jason? No cariño, eso no de nuevo" le respondí más duro.

El tipo se acercó, me sentí amenazada, recogí mis pies y cuando le tuve cerca, puse mis pies en su pecho y tomándolo desprevenido, lo tire al suelo, cayendo de espalda.

-¡Marga! Me grito mi madre en cuanto entro, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo con fuerza, pero yo aún jaloneaba- Marga, Marga, niña, tranquila, no es como él, princesa tranquila, acá estamos bien.

Cansada de tirar, con la muñeca ya lastimada, me calmo, además, si no lo hacía, ella no dejaría que me soltaran.

-Daryl, dame la llave- dijo mi madre, el hombre que había tirado previamente ya estaba de pie, le dio la llave a mi madre y esta me quito la esposa de mi brazo.

Masajee mi muñeca, si las miradas mataran, hace rato hubiera exterminado a los mirones, todos se fueron, menos una mujer, llevaba el cabello corto y canoso, delgada y con aires maternales.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta mi madre.

-Me duele el abdomen

-Es normal, te han disparado alli.

-Lilian, Hershel y Caleb te necesitan- dice la mujer

-Cariño, me tengo que ir- besa mi cabeza

-No, mamá, no- le tomo la mano con fuerza

-Tengo que hacerlo, ella- mira a la mujer- te cuidara e introducirá, yo no puedo por ahora, pórtate bien- la suelto y casi corriendo, sale de alli. La mujer entra y se sienta a mi lado

-Tu madre ayuda mucho, se nota que quiere que ambas se queden aquí

-Mi madre, ella es una mujer que le gusta ayudar.

-Es una de las doctoras de la prisión, ¿ella era doctora?

-No, era enfermera, siempre fue lo suyo

-Entiendo- hubo un minuto de silencio- Soy Carol Peletier

-Margaretha Simone Cárdenas, un gusto- ambas reímos

-Un nombre original

-No, un nombre feo, dime Simone

-Bien Simone, supongo que quieres darte un baño y comer algo

-Carol, ¿lees mentes?- ambas reímos de nuevo.

Ambas nos pusimos en pie, ella camino a una cela y salió con una ropa y una toalla, ambas caminamos, casi al otro lado de la prisión, a unos baños, habían una especie de cortina, miro las cortinas y la miro a ella.

-Fue idea mía, ya sabes, algo de privacidad.

-Ya veo, una excelente idea… ¿Cuidarías la entrada? No quiero inconvenientes

-Claro, si necesitas algo, grita, yo llegare.

-Vale.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Me hago una coleta alta y me pongo el cinturón, le había prometido a Carol que saldría y buscaría el comedor del exterior, aunque no quería socializar con nadie, pregunté por Pilin y Camila, Carol dijo que mi madre fue por ellos el día que me disparan, hubo suerte y nadie decidió registrar el auto, parecen que ayudan a dispersar caminantes a lo largo de la valla, parece que es más sencillo que matarlos cuando están amontonados en un sólo lugar. Salí de la celda y del bloque, me fijé y decía "Bloque C", mi solitaria caminata se vio interrumpida cuando se me acerco una chica, tal vez un año mayor que yo, unos centímetros más altos, no me fijé mucho en su físico.

-Hey, al fin despiertas, me tenías preocupada, soy Naomi, ayude a salvarte.

-Soy Margaretha Simone Cárdenas, pero dime Simone y... Gracias por ayudar a salvarme.

-No hay porque, es algo que se me da.

-Oye, ¿me puedes llevar al comedor exterior?

-Claro, ven.

Ambas caminamos durante un rato, joder, este lugar es tan glorioso, no caminantes, gente, un huerto, cerditos, caballos, más gente, comenzaba a amarlo. Bajo un techo y un piso de madera improvisado, varias mesas asomaron, la gente iba alli, cada vez eran más.

-No te preocupes si te miran raro, todos supieron lo de tu disparo, estuviste casi una semana inconsciente, te iban a dar como caminante, tu madre y Hershel no dejaron que fuera asi.

-Válgame dios, iba a morir injustamente, ¿aquí es asi?

-La gente viene de un lugar en donde esas cosas eran asi.

-Comprendo.

Ambas llegamos, Carol hablaba con un señor, podía jurar que Santa Claus era real, ambos me miraron, bien, siempre odie que la gente me mirara por mucho tiempo.

-Hola Carol- le saludo Naomi- Hershel

Ambos le saludaron con un gesto con la cabeza, Carol sirvió dos platos de algo que parecía carne y ambas los tomamos y nos fuimos a sentar, supuse que mi madre estaría ayudando en algo, escuche ladridos y mire a la valla, eran tan trabajadores, mis hermosos canes, que orgullosa me siento de haberles entrenado, nos sentamos al lado de donde servían las comidas, con un asiático, una chica rubia, una de cabello castaño, arriba de los hombros, los tres me miraron y me sonrieron.

-Hey chico- les saludo Naomi sonriente, este momento tan vergonzoso.

-Hola Naomi- le saludo el asiático- Veo que tu amiga al fin despierta- él sonríe y me extiende la mano- Soy Glenn

-Simone, un gusto- estrecho su mano con la mía, acorte mi nombre, mi gigante y horroroso nombre

-Simone, ellas son Beth- señala a la rubia- y Maggie Greene, son las hijas de Hershel

-Un gusto

-El gusto es mío- dijo Beth

-Es bueno ver que estas mejor, llegaste fatal, sucia, inconsciente, un roce de bala y una bala, eres fuerte y eso es bueno- dijo Maggie, mientras hablaba, miraba mi comida

-No te preocupes, la ardilla sabe mejor de lo que se ve- comenta Beth

-¿Ardilla?- los miro- ¿Ardillas? Por dios- respiro profundo- Bien, tal vez llegue a comer cosas peores.

Meto a mi boca un trozo de carne de ardilla, demonios, tenía buen sabor y tenía dos opciones, una era que tal vez el hambre y el fin del mundo me hicieron comer cualquier cosa y la otra era que sí, realmente sabían bien.

-A que Beth tenía razon

-Sí, tiene razon, sabe bien- como otro trozo

-¿De dónde eres? –pregunto Beth-Quiero decir, tu acento es diferente

-Nací y crecí en Costa Rica, ¿Por qué? ¿Se nota mucho?

-No mucho, solo el acento, es diferente al de todos nosotros y la placa del auto en el que venían, es diferente- aclaro Glenn, lo que me hizo respirar tranquila

-Claro, la placa, si no se quita en dos días, mi madre consiguió un deportivo como el que siempre quise… Claro-sonrio- No se manejar-hago una pausa- Y seguro ya no quedan deportivos- chasqueo la lengua- Quitare la placa en dos días- sigo comiendo.

Mi madre llega cuando ya terminamos de comer, nos quedamos hablando un rato, se puso a mi lado y corrió el plato y puso frente a mí un cuaderno de hojas blancas y una caja de lápices con saca puntas, toda una gama de colores y diferentes lápices de dibujo

-Te amo mamá, te amo – le planto un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

-Es por mientras tanto, tal vez después de mañana puedas comenzar a desempeñar algo, no lo sé, dibuja lo que necesites- besa mi cabeza- Tengo que volver, iré a ayudar con la valla, te quiero

Nos soltamos y camino a paso tranquilo a la valla, sonreí, mire a mí alrededor y definitivamente supe que quería dibujar, tenía que hacerlo, de alguna manera lo haría luego.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

_Olio de nuevo su cabello y sonrio, su cabello ya no era castaño, ahora era completamente pelirrojo, su sueño estaba hecho, pelirroja y con el cabello planchado, más feliz no podía estar, aunque a su madre no le gustara mucho la idea, su hermano siempre le complacía en todo, si quería un piano, a los días estaba alli, si quería un televisor nuevo, el mismo día estaba alli, Jonathan siempre le daba todo, siempre, su "Querido John", como ella le decía, le daba lo que quería, y tenía razon, era una increíble alumna, una hija ejemplar y una violinista admirable, nunca pedía muchas cosas, aunque no las pidiera, siempre le darían algo cuando se podía. Su hermano se la llevo la semana de su cumpleaños a la capital, el día 16 cumpliría años, quería ver a su hermana feliz después de tantos momentos que no valían la pena que recordara. Ese día se levantaron temprano, su hermano llevo a su hermana Marga, ahora de pelirrojo, a un lugar completamente abierto, en lo más alejado de la ciudad, cuando entraron había mucha gente, decidieron caminar y Marga vio varias flechas en árboles y algunos arcos tirados por alli, fue cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano cumpliría con su mayor anhelo, le enseñarían arquería, lo suficiente como para poder llegar a tener uno y utilizarlo en la montaña._

Pasaba las ultimas sombras del dibujo, desde hace varios minutos que dibujaba, los de la mesa me miraban, estaban fascinados con mi destreza en el dibujo, soy capaz de retratar cosas en solo minutos. Termino el dibujo y dejo el lápiz en la caja, todos me miraron, incluso yo mire mi dibujo, el chico que tanto había querido desde que tenía memoria, el hombre que estuvo conmigo, en bueno y malos momentos, mi hermano, mi querido John, aun con todo lo sucedido, lo extraño bastante, me duele que no esté conmigo, sé que en cualquier momento olvidaría su cara, su voz, la manera en la que protegía de mí, pero no lo permitiría, no permitiría olvidar su cara.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Beth, rompiendo el silencio.

-Mi hermano, John

Todos asintieron, no duraron mucho y se pusieron en pie, avisando que tenían cosas que hacer, estaba bien, tenía sentido, me puso en pie y Naomi me siguió, tome la caja y el cuaderno.

-Iré a la celda a dejarlo.

-Yo te acompaño.

Ambas comenzamos a caminar a la celda, la misma ruta utilizada en la mañana, llegamos, deje las cosas en la cama y volvimos a salir.

-Supongo que extrañas a tu hermano

-Sí, la verdad sí, es un hermano, la perdida de este nunca se olvida, un hermano nunca se olvida

-Bien, tal vez sea asi, pero, míralo de esta manera, aun tienes a tu madre contigo

-Vale, si, tienes razon, es bueno tener a mi madre con vida, sin ella hace mucho que hubiera dejado este lugar

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mi padre era un inútil y ni que hablar de mi hermanastro, solo estar sentados, con cerveza en mano, comentarios asquerosos, porque es la única definición y me golpeaban- omito algo, por mi propia seguridad, tenía que omitir esa parte- mi madre trabajaba en el hospital, todo el día, llegaba tarde y no se enteraba, para eso mi hermano estaba terminando los estudios, asi que tampoco se daba cuenta, necesitaba sacar la frustración de alguna manera y me autolesionaba, muchas veces pensé en suicidarme- miro el suelo- Las cosas mejoraron y me quede con mi madre, pero llego esta cosa y a veces creo que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente.

-Eres fuerte, Simone, ¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¡Eres muy fuerte!-levante la mirada- Viajaste desde Costa Rica a Atlanta, pasando por quien sabe que cosas en el camino, ¡sobreviviste a una bala!, eres fuerte

-No siempre, no para todo

-Claro que lo eres, demuéstralo.

Le sonreí, tenía razon, debía demostrar que era fuerte, no debía ser débil como antes, el suicidio es una puerta, la debilidad otra, pero ninguna deja cosas buenas, seguimos caminando, llegamos a una parte de la valla, podíamos mirar a la gente, sonreí al ver a la pequeña bolita blanca de Pilin, podía estar orgullosa de ese pequeño, por otro lado miraba a la ya grande Camila, siempre seria mi pequeñita, mi bebe, la amaba sobre todas las cosas, mi madre estaba alli, atravesaba la cabeza de los caminantes con un fierro, a través de los huecos de la valla, como el resto de la gente. Unos muchachos miraron a Naomi y se acercaron a nosotras, llevaban guantes y un fierro en las manos, lo único que nos dividía era la valla.

-Hola Jacob, ¡Tom!- saludo a los chicos

-Hola Naomi- saludaron ambos en coro.

Uno de ellos era de piel bronceada, en mi país y en el idioma colegial, le llamaríamos "chico del bronceado sexy", de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, era alto, el otro era igual de alto que el moreno, solo que era de piel blanca, ojos azules y de un cabello más claro que el otro.

-Ella es Simone, la chica que salvamos hace una semana

-Soy Jacob-saluda el del "bronceado sexy"

-Tom, un gusto- saludo ahora el de ojos azules.

-El gusto es mío chicos.

-Te vez mejor que la última vez, prácticamente que estabas muerta cuando te encontramos- dijo Tom

-Ahora estoy mejor, de seguro pronto estoy alli, con un fierro, matando caminantes

-¡Hey!- escuche que gritaba un hombre- ¡Tom! ¡Jacob! Se amontonan aquí- les grito

-Vamos chicos, tienen trabajo- les dijo Naomi, que por nada del mundo le quitaba el ojo a Jacob

-Y tú, me tienes que terminar de enseñar el lugar, un gusto conocerlos- tomo a Naomi del brazo y la alejo de alli.

Caminamos por los huertos, había un hombre trabajando en ellos, con un chico.

-El hombre, se llama Rick, fue quien, fundo el lugar, si asi se le puede decir, el otro es Carl, su hijo, tiene una hija, de meses, llamada Judith, Beth cuida de la bebe.

-¿Un bebe?- seguimos caminando

-Sí, no conozco la historia pero si, un bebe.

-Nota mental, soportar a un bebe en este lugar

-No seas mala

-Odio los niños

-Ah… Bueno... Eso lo explica todo.

La tarde llego, había caminado por la prisión unas cuatro veces y terminamos sentándonos en el comedor exterior, no había nadie, todos hacían algo, solo yo no, habían varios niños, Luke, Molly, las hermanas Samuels, la mayor, Lizzie, no sé, me pareció que es como un poco rara, estaba Patrick, tiene mi edad, durante largo rato estuvimos hablando, de todo un poco, cae bien, al parecer Carol les leía libros a los niños, cuentos, específicamente cuentos, casi todos estaban alli. Mi madre no estaba tranquila, iba, venia, volvía a venir y se volvía a ir, siempre activa haciendo algo, matando caminante, atendiendo gente con corte o cosas leves, en el huerto con Rick, alimentando caballos, definitivamente no podría ser ella, aunque cada quien es un mundo por aparte, lo mío es más como salir y enfrentarme al exterior, aunque ella en su sano juicio jamás me dejaría. Miraba el suelo, fue repentino cuando levante la cara, el pasaba por alli, pero ni se había percatado que estaba alli… Aunque tenía que saber si realmente era el, podía ser otra persona y mis recuerdos distorsionaban todo, pero, ¿y si era él?


	7. Chapter 7

Mamá se acercó con los perros, estaban más cansados que mi madre, solo querían estar tranquilitos.

Naomi por su parte, se fue con Jacob y Tom, al parecer la niña le tiraba los canes a Jacob, pero Tom a Naomi, ¡Triángulo amoroso!

-Hola mamá, ¿cansado el día?-acaricio a Camila entre las orejas

-Mucho, ¿Qué tal tu herida?

-Ni la siento, podría salir por provisiones que vuelvo en una pieza sin problema

-Igual podemos esperar unos dos días como mucho, no quiero que te vayas a poner mal

-¿Mal? Me pondré mal si no hago nada- ambas reímos

-Tenemos que pasarnos de celda, asi que levanta el trasero de esa banca.

Suspiro y me pongo en pie, comenzamos a caminar con los amiguitos detrás, entramos al bloque C y caminamos a la celda en la que estaba en un principio, era solo de tomar nuestras mochilas, cosa que hicimos, íbamos saliendo cuando el tal Rick y el hombre de la ballesta se nos acercaron.

-Me contaron el trabajo que hiciste hoy, estamos agradecidos por todos lo que haces- le dice el tal Rick a mi madre

-Me gusta ayudar a la gente que me ayuda, creo que está bien

-Por cierto, es agradable ver que tu hija ya está mejor, quizá…

-¿Quizá pueda ayudar? Claro que sí, tengo planeado escaparme de las garras sobreprotectoras de esta señora y ayudar mañana con los caminantes de la valla, soy Simone- extiendo mi mano

-Rick Grimes- estrecha mi mano-Tienes 14 años, ¿verdad?

-Sí, los cumplí una semana antes de que esta cosa se viniera

-Tienes la edad de mi hijo

-Oh, es bueno… Supongo, supe que a veces salen a cazar, me gustaría aprender.

-Marga- protesto mi madre

-Mamá, está bien, no le disparare a nadie

-Prefiero salir a cazar solo, si vas conmigo solo estorbaras- dijo el de la ballesta, me parecía que mi madre en la mañana le había llamado Daryl

-¿Perdón? Si es tu venganza por lo de la mañana, válgame, uff, que fuerte, bravo- digo y aplaudo con ironía

Mi madre me fulmino con la mirada, mejor me quedaba callada, entramos a otro bloque de celdas y nos dirigimos a una celda vacía, mi madre hablaba con Rick y Daryl mientras yo me tiraba en la cama, pude haber estado inconsciente una semana, pero el cansancio y el sueño jamás se me quitaría, tenía el sueño bastante pesadito. Mi madre me mantenía despierta, los perros estaban al pie de la cama, más dormidos que un oso en invierno, cuando llego la noche se suponía que debíamos ir a cenar, pero el sueño fue mi mejor amigo y caí rendida, peor que la bella durmiente de los cuentos infantiles.

Alguien zarandeaba mi hombro una y otra vez, opte por abrir los ojos y ver a mi madre con cara de pocos amigos, de seguro había traspasado la hora y dormí mas rato. Bajo su mirada me desperece, ella salió de la celda, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que en la puerta había una cortina, seguro para dar más privacidad, asi que me cambie y Salí, saludaba a gente que ni conocía, llevándome la sorpresa de que en la celda de al lado estaba Naomi y Jacob, bien, ahí es donde mis piezas calzan.

"El la mira como una hermana" pienso

Saludo a la chica, que me acompaña al comedor, nos sentamos con Hershel y Maggie, teniamos una conversación sobre que era mejor, si el venado o las ardillas.

-No, definitivamente lo mejor son los espaguetis

-¿Los espaguetis?- pregunta entre risas Maggie

-Claro que sí, necesito mis martes de espaguetis como en el colegio

-¿Entonces no soy el único que piensa en los martes de espagueti?

-Oh no, claro que no Hershel- los cuatro rompemos en risas

Sobre el hombro de Hershel mire a la figura del día anterior, mis sospechas eran válidas, si era el, mi hermanastro, era Jason, ¿Por qué no podía irse? ¿Porque simplemente me seguía a dónde iba? Él es un mal recuerdo, lo peor que me ha sucedido, ni siquiera merece vivir.

-Permiso- me alejo de la mesa y busco a mi madre, que está un poco alejada con los perros, dándoles alimento.

-Mamá, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-¿Es muy grave?

-Una alerta roja

-Dime, soy toda oídos

-Es Jason, está aquí- me miro seria- Mamá, sabes bien que significa eso, ¿no?

-Claro que sí, ya hablare con Rick o Glenn para que te mantengan vigilada

-No mamá, no, eso no, él debe desaparecer, él es de esos tipos que nunca cambian

-Marga, las cosas no se solucionan asi, le diré a Glenn que te de un ojo de vez en cuando.

-Mamá- proteste

-No Marga, no, no harás nada, dejaremos que el karma haga de las suyas.


	8. Chapter 8- Murderess

Capítulo 8- Murderess

Llevaba semanas jugando al gato y el ratón con Jason, el me veía, yo lo perdía y me refugiaba en alguna torre, a veces tenía la compañía de Glenn, era un buen amigo, otras veces escuchaba atentamente a Tom y su enamoramiento con Naomi, a veces escuchaba a Naomi hablar sobre como Tom la estaba asfixiando, como la acosaba, pero yo no hallaba por donde decir lo sucedido, un par de veces me ocultaba en las torres y alli estaba Daryl haciendo las guardias, un par de palabras, aunque tenía como trescientos dibujos de él, siempre dibuja lo que tenía al frente y las veces que iba y él estaba lo dibujaba, últimamente eso era muy a menudo.

Con las únicas personas con las cuales hable sobre mi pasado, fue con Beth y Naomi, sabían todo, desde los golpes de mi padre, hasta la violación que había sufrido, era esa la razon por la que tanto detestaba a Jason.

Con Rick hablaba de vez en cuando, le ayudaba a él y a Carl en los huertos, era lo único que mi madre me dejaba hacer, de vez en cuando jugaba futbol con Patrick y Carl o simplemente teniamos una charla sobre ciencias o historia.

Entre al bloque de celdas y entre a la celda que compartía con mi madre, entre la ropa encontré la pistola que me había dado el día del disparo, aun le quedaba una bala, la metí en el cinturón y la tape con mi blusa, ni siquiera se notaba.

Camine de vuelta, muy tranquila, cuando Jason me vio, le di una vuelta al huerto, pero ya habían terminado con todo, puse el pretexto de que iría por un libro y que vería a Carl más tarde para hablar un rato.

-Simone- llego Maggie corriendo- Necesitamos tu ayuda

-¿Qué sucede?

-Los caminantes se están amontonando y solo nosotros no podemos, tu madre estuvo de acuerdo

Corrí con ella, tome un fierro y llegamos a la zona donde se amontonaban, fue rápido cuando comencé a incrustar el fierro en medio de los ojos de los caminantes, Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, mi madre, Sasha y yo, seis personas.

Duramos nuestro tiempo, pero logramos bajar la cantidad, ahora solo quedaban unos cuantos, por lo que nos fuimos de alli, dejando los machetes y fierros en sus respectivos lugar, nos fuimos a limpiar la sangre.

Estuvimos hablando durante un rato cuando escuchamos los ladridos y aullidos de Camila, mi madre y yo corrimos, buscando la procedencia de estos, Glenn y Maggie corrieron tras nosotras, por aquello de que fuesen caminantes, pero cuando llegamos la situación no fue asi.

-¡No! No, No, No- repetía mi madre poniéndose de rodillas.

También lo vi, Camila estaba al lado del pequeño cuerpo de su amigo, el pequeño que estuvo con mi madre durante casi tres años, la pequeña bolita blanca, el pequeño Pilin, tenía un disparo en su cuerpito, ya le costaba respirar, me senté en el suelo y Camila se acercó a mí, solo deje que las lágrimas salieran y abrace a la perra, mi madre abrazo el cuerpito de Pilin y escuche como sollozaba, esto estaba siendo demasiado doloroso, no fue mucho tiempo para que Hershel, Naomi y Rick se acercaran, supe que la pequeña mascota se fue cuando mi madre rompió en llanto, contuve mi llanto, una mascota puede ser tu mejor amigo, y esto estaba siendo muy doloroso, mire a mi derecha y mire como Jason sonreía, definitivamente había sido ese desgraciado.

-¿Quieres que hagan...?

-Si Maggie, por favor, que lo hagan, que lo hagan, no era solo un perro, era nuestro pequeño protector- interrumpí a la mujer, ella asintió y le dijo a Glenn. No podía seguir alli.

Mire a Naomi y esta entendió, se hizo cargo de Camila y yo me fui, pasando muy cerca de Jason, escuche como este comenzó a seguirme, todos estaban aun con mi madre, Rick y Hershel hablaban con ella, Daryl solo los miraba, Maggie y Glenn hacían una pequeña tumba para la mascota y Naomi cuidaba de Camila, nadie lo notaria, las cosas serían rápidas.

En solo un par de semanas pude aprenderme cada rincón del lugar, asi que a paso tranquila y limpiándome las lágrimas, lleve a Jason hasta el final de la prisión, justo donde la puerta daba a los caminantes, había conseguido un silenciador para la pistola y aprovecharía de esto.

-Hasta que al fin linda, no quería llegar a esos extremos- dijo cuándo me alcanzo

-Yo sé que no, solo querías aprovecharte de nuevo, ¿con cuantas repetiste la historia?

-Te sorprenderías- me miro de manera sucia

-Eres un idiota

-Y aun asi me hiciste venir aquí

-Claro que sí, tenemos asunto que arreglar, y tienen que ver con lo que me hiciste hace unos cuatro años y con lo que hiciste hoy, no fue agradable verte- saco la pistola y le disparo entre los ojos, un estorbo menos.

A como puedo, jalo su pesado cadáver, en cuanto puedo, abro la puerta y lo muevo afuera, tirando la pistola, algunos caminantes andaban por alli, asi que chifle, llamando su atención, cerré la puerta y la asegure con todo lo que podía hacerlo, ya verían el cadáver del bastardo y se lo comerían, me permití llorar y asi, con lágrimas, corrí a la celda que compartía con mi madre y me senté en la cama, mis cálculos salieron perfectos, Naomi entro con Camila, que se fue a su rincón a los pies de la cama, Naomi se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, entre Hershel y Maggie traían a mi madre, que lloraba desconsolada, Naomi salió de la celda, sabía que mi madre necesitaba de mí.

Mi madre se sentó a mi lado y la abrace con fuerza, más tarde iría a la pequeña tumba, tenía que dejar algo, un distintivo, por ahora mi prioridad era mi madre, esto dolía, habíamos soportado diversas muertes a lo largo de nuestras vidas, pero ninguna tan fuerte como esta.


	9. Chapter 9-Mi terrible confesion

Capítulo 9- Mi terrible confesión

Era ya tarde, todos dormían, menos yo, me era imposible dormir, durante casi cuatro horas escuche a mi mamá llorar, con solo eso era imposible dormir, pero había algo más, ¿remordimiento?, tal vez, pero, ¿Cómo podía tener remordimiento si mate a un violador?, ni la menor idea.

Me senté en la cama y puse mis manos en mi cara, tenía que decirle lo sucedido a alguien, tal vez Naomi me guarde el secreto, podría comentarle a Carol, probablemente si le digo a alguien como Daryl o Rick, adiós a la prisión, de seguro me echarían.

A pesar de que la noche estaba un poco fría, me metí las botas y Salí de mi celda, podía parecer loca, pero dormía con un pantalón gastado, en caso de emergencia y tener que salir corriendo, la blusa era otro cuento, siempre dormía con blusa de tirantes, solo que al empezar el día, me ponía una de manga encima, habían cosas que no se debían ver.

Tomo una linterna y hasta que salgo del pabellón la prendo, camino tranquila hasta llegar afuera, hacía mucho viento y una luna hermosa, apago la linterna, dejando que la luz de la luna haga lo suyo. Camino sin rumbo alguno, termino llegando al comedor exterior, donde alguien estaba sentado en una de las mesas.

-Hey- digo y me siento a su lado, genial, compartiría mi insomnio con Daryl

-Deberías estar durmiendo

-Claro, con mi madre llorando, dudo que eso se pueda hacer

-¿Tanto le afecto?

-Sí, tanto como para mañana no querer hacer nada, estará asi un par de días, lo mismo sucedió con… no eso no aplico con el gato

Apoyo mis codos en mis rodillas y miro al frente, caminantes en la valla, los animales dormidos, el huerto, la luna y solo Daryl y yo no vela, genial. Paso una mano por mi cabello y me apoyo a la mesa, hasta ahora no había notado que andaba sin camisa, curioso, siempre andaba con sus camisas sin manga, su tatuaje me llamo la atención, siempre fui fanática de ellos, pero eso no serviría para montar conversación, aunque mi nuevo descubrimiento sí.

-Tu padre te golpeaba- afirmo de golpe

-¿Qué?- note que me miro

-Las cicatrices de tu espalda, no se hacen de cualquier forma, son golpizas, un padre abusivo, una madre ausente

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Mi padre pertenecía al club de los hijos de puta abusivos y violadores, que bien que ahora se está revolcando a tres metros bajo tierra.

-Mi padre me golpeaba, mi hermano estaba en un reformatorio y mi madre había muerto, supongo que pasaste por lo mismo

-Algo similar, un poco peor, pero las cosas se superan- hago una pausa- Discúlpame por mis comentarios estúpidos y el día que te tire.

-Si… Bueno… No importa

-Bueno, si asi crees, está bien- me pongo en pie y tomo la linterna- Buenas noches.

Hago el mismo trayecto de nuevo y me siento en la cama, me saco las botas y me acuesto, al menos no era la única con un pasado de mierda, cerré mis ojos y me concentre en conseguir que el sueño llegara, debía dormir.

Alimentaba a los cerdos con ayuda de Carl y mire a un cerdo, estaba sin ganas de vivir, como alguien a punto de enfermar o de morir.

-¿Qué le sucede al cerdo?

-¿Violet? Debe estar enferma o por el calor del día.

-¿Calor del día? Yo me estoy congelando

-Eres de otro país, ¿no?

-Sí, Costa Rica, de la zona más caliente que podía existir

-Entonces es por eso que sientes frio.

-Debe ser- le sonreí y salimos, deje las cubetas en el suelo.

-¡Simone!- llamo Carol- Tenemos que hablar contigo

"Mierda, se dieron cuenta que lo mate, ¡se dieron cuenta! Marga respira profundo"

Me quite los guantes y corrí hasta Carol.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Acompáñame- camine detrás de ella y entramos a una especie de biblioteca y a quien vi, no fue a la persona más grata.

-Margaretha, que gusto verte- dijo de manera hipócrita

-No, no lo es, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hace Giselle aquí?- miro al consejo- ¿Qué necesitan hablar conmigo?

-Tu cariño, tu mataste a mi pequeño Jason

-¿Su pequeño?

-Sí, mi pequeño, tú lo hiciste, siempre lo odiaste y aprovechaste la situación para limpiarte las manos, ¡yo te vi!- me señalo

-Ese dedo no me da miedo- me acerco a la mesa y miro a la señora que estaba sentada- En primer lugar, que pruebas tiene

-Le disparaste, en la cabeza y se lo diste a los caminantes

-Eso no es una prueba, Giselle- dijo Glenn

-¡Claro que la es!- se puso de pie de manera brusca, rodeo la mesa y me miro, quedando frente a mí- ¡Debería darte vergüenza! Mientes ante la gente que te dio asilo, matas gente inocente, alguien que no hizo nada -miro al consejo- ¡A como mato a mi Jason asi mato a su padre! A sangre fría, es una asesina.

-¡Usted! Deje de decir putas mentiras también, su maldito esposo, mi maldito padre, era un maldito violador, un mantenido, ¡solo beber cerveza y fumar!, a ese hijo de puta no lo meta, si, casi lo mato, le ataque con un cuchillo al cuello, ¡porque me quiso violar! Como su maldito hijo hizo conmigo más de una puta vez, no tiene pruebas, no intente hacerse la víctima, usted y yo sabemos que su hijo es un maldito bastardo, pero esa no es excusa para ponerme a mí en una situación que solo usted se inventó, yo no mate a nadie y usted no ande inventando cosas y metiéndose en la vida ajena, ¿entendió?

-¡Eres una maldita bastarda!- un inesperado derechazo llego a mi mejilla, haciéndome caer a un lado de la mesa, golpeándome contra esta.

Glenn me ayudo a ponerme en pie, junto con Carol, esta vieja me saco lo que no debía sacar, mire el cuchillo que tenía más próximo, con un movimiento rápido quite el cuchillo del cinturón de Carol y me le abalance a mi madrastra, la vieja metió mano cuando se lo iba a meter en el cuello, tomo ventaja y me doblo la muñeca, perdí mi fuerza, la vieja me giro y ahora era yo quien luchaba para no terminar con un cuchillo en el cuello.

Rick y Glenn me quitaron de encima a la vieja y Hershel y Daryl me ayudaron a levantar, pero algo que tienen las Cárdenas es algo muy divertido, estamos tranquilos hasta que cumplimos nuestro objetivo

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme que mato a esa puta mentirosa!- forcejeo para librarme del agarre de estos

-Te mato niña malcriada, a ti te mato cuando duermas desgraciada

Entre gritos y pataletas, nos sacaron a ambas, a la vieja se la llevaron lejos, pero yo seguía pataleando, Hershel ya no pudo más conmigo y Carol ahora me sostenía y entre Carol y Daryl me metieron a una celda y me encerraron.

-¡Ostia!- grite cuando estuve encerrada- Carol, Carol sácame- suplique

-Hasta que te calmes

-¡Estoy Calmada!- dije casi gritando

-No, no lo estas, te sacamos cuando realmente estés tranquila- ambos se fueron dejándome encerrada. Me senté en la cama que tenía esta celda y me abrace las rodillas, cerrando mis ojos.

_Dormía en el sillón, olía a cigarrillo y cerveza, pero tenía prohibido dormir en las habitaciones porque según Giselle, no era bienvenida alli, hacía mucho frio para ser Octubre, estaba emocionada porque la semana entrante cumplía nueve años y quería visitar a su abuela en su casita, la puerta se abrió y apareció la figura de Jason, olía a cigarrillo y a cerveza también, al percatarse que estuvo alli, hizo lo mismo que la semana pasada, me golpeo porque me negué y gritaba y ahora lo tenía sobre mí, yo solo lloraba, nadie acudía a mi auxilio. Sabía que nadie lo haría, nadie me quería en esa casa, esta solo era la primera de todas las torturas. Cuando todo paso y se hizo de mañana, mientras desayunábamos, se me paso una de las ordenes de papá, él se puso de pie y me golpeó fuertemente y me golpeaba contra las paredes, como solo él sabía hacerlo, era siempre la misma rutina cada día custodia, pero igual dolía, no entendía porque hacia eso._

Alguien golpeo los barrotes de su celda, lo que la despertó de golpe, limpio sus lágrimas con la manga y miro a Carol entrando a la celda con comida.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Tuve mejores días en algún momento- se sentó a mi lado y me paso el plato con pasta- ¿Por qué ella te levanto ese falso?

-Es mi madrastra y me odia, pero no fue un falso… Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, eres de las pocas personas que le confió este tipo de cosas- ella me miro

-Está bien, te voy a escuchar y no te voy a juzgar y te cubriré, no le diré a nadie

-Si mate a Jason, me enfurecí mucho por lo que hizo, además de que me estaba acosando, tenía mucho enojo por lo de antes y por lo de ese día, no quería que mi historia se repitiera- Carol asintió

-Apenas tienes catorce y sufriste mucho, tiene sentido que quisieras sacarlo para siempre, no querías que dañara a más personas- acaricio mi espalda y puso su mano en mi hombro- Esto está entre nosotras.

Le sonreí y me dispuse a comer con su compañía, cuando termine, ambas salimos, estaba más calmada, pero en cuanto me topara a esa vieja, sufriría, mucho, tendría una muerte lenta, bastante tortuosa. Después de recibir un poco de aire y aclarar la situación del falso a la gente de la prisión, me alegro saber que todos se comían mi cuento y no el de Giselle, mi madre necesitaba estar en este lugar y si volvía a meter la pata, probablemente nos echarían a las dos. Pero necesitaba hablar con Naomi, era mi amiga al final del cuento, me llevaba muy bien con ella.

Camine a la biblioteca, donde tuve mi breve pelea con Giselle y me puse a buscarla y de paso miraba libros, escuche que alguien entro y de manera silenciosa, entre los estantes de libros pude ver a Naomi y a Jacob.

-Hola- le saludo Naomi sonriente cuando él se sentó a su lado

-Hola- le devolvió el saludo

-¿Por qué has estado distante estos días?- note que se puso nervioso

-es que… es que… Me gustas mucho Naomi- se acerco a ella y la beso, me estaba mordiendo la lengua para no gritar- Pero no quiero tener nada contigo, por tu edad.

Vi cómo se puso de pie y simplemente se fue, dejándola con la palabra en la boca, tenía razon, ella era muy chica para él, Salí del estante.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- le saque sin más y me siento a su lado

-Dime, ¿Qué sucede?

-No le cuentes a nadie- mire a mis alrededores, nadie

-Puedes decirme, tranquila

-Mate a Jason, a mi hermanastro, ya sabes el que…-hice una pausa y ella asintió, asombrada y nerviosa- No quería que las cosas se repitieran

-Creo que hiciste bien pero también hiciste mal, debiste hablarlo con el consejo o al menos con Rick

-Si lo hacía, no harían nada, esto era un asunto entre Jason y yo, que ya fue solucionado.


End file.
